Kyoko Sakura (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Swimsuit= |-|Loungewear= |-|Magia Record= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Chibi Kyoko= |-|Doppel Ophelia= |-|Ophelia= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Kyoko Sakura is one of the main characters of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. Kyoko is a middle-school age magical girl from Kazamino City. She lived with her younger sister, mother, and father, who was a priest. However, nobody would listen to her father's teachings or come to their church, and as a result their family became poor and hungry. When Kyubey offered his contract to Kyoko, she wished that people would listen to her father's teachings, becoming a magical girl. As people flocked to her father's church, Kyoko began to fight witches, eventually becoming Mami Tomoe's apprentice. However, Kyoko's father found out about her magical girl identity and wish and, in a drunken rage, killed Kyoko's mother and sister before burning down the church and comitting suicide, leaving Kyoko behind. Kyoko and Mami had a falling out soon afterwards due to ideological differences, leaving Kyoko alone in Kazamino City. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel. ' 3-A '''in Homura Tamura | '''4-A' Name: 'Kyoko Sakura | Ophelia '''Origin: 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 13-14 (Estimated) Classification: '''Magical Girl, Doppel of Self-Abandonment, Wǔdàn witch '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Weapon Creation (Can create a modular spear), Hidden Attacks (Can create giant spears from the ground), Weapon Elongation (Can extend her spear and bend it around like a whip), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Kyoko should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Fire Manipulation (Can use powerful fire attacks), Healing w/ Want Some?, Statistics Amplification w/ Barrier of Chains, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" and "Magical Halloween Theater" Memoria, Emotional Manipulation w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" and "Wolf for a Single Night" Memoria, Stun Attack w/ her "The Practice Continues" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Different Story: Mami and Kyoko" and "A Duo's Battlefront" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Splash Party!" Memoria, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Magical Halloween Theater" and "My School Life" Memoria, Instinctive Reactions w/ her "Hope in Despair" Memoria, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Transformation, Holy Manipulation w/ Saint Spear and Paladin Lance, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation w/ Shadow Fork, Life-Force Augmentation w/ Spear of Life, Plant Manipulation w/ Christmas Lance, Victory Manipulation and Victory Inducement w/ War Spear of Victory, Holy Fire Weaponry and Healing w/ Gold Flame, Light Generation w/ Aurora, Demonic Weaponry and Blood Manipulation w/ Bloody Spear, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Soul-Bound Weapon (Materialized a spear directly out of her Soul Gem), Chain Manipulation (Can split the spear into multiple segments connected by chains), Trapping Combat (Used her latticework chains to bind a Nightmare and Cecil), Magic Burst (Her clash with Sayaka caused a burst of magic to gather between their blades), Fruit Generation (Created an apple out of nothing), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Multiple Arms and Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Persuasion and Morality Manipulation (One of her abilities allows Kyoko to persuade others to follow orders according to one's will. Her secondary ability has been described as the ability to charm others, to persuade them to see her point of view), Truth Detection (Can shine light into illusions or lies, to unveil the truth or what is hidden), Shield Construction (Can erect a impenetrable, latticed barrier to keep others from harm or to isolate her adversary), Retractable Stinger w/ her spear, Duplication and Illusion Creation (Showed these powers in the drama CD "Farewell Story", where she can create illusions to confuse her opponents and is able to split herself into multiple images to confuse her enemies), Explosion Manipulation and Regeneration-Negation w/ Scorpion Spear (Was able to detonate her soul gem and defeat Oktavia by negating her regeneration), Cosmic Awareness (In the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone", Urobuchi explains that Kyoko knows about the existence of the Law of Cycles), Freshness Manipulation (Was able to keep Sayaka's body from decaying while also keeping it warm), Disease ManipulationHT and Matter ManipulationHT (As Kyoko LV 9999, she can control bacteria and break down matter with it), Galaxy DestructionHT and Universe DestructionHT (In Homura Tamura, Kyoko is powerful enough to swallow entire galaxies and possibly the whole universe). Resistance to the followings: Fire Manipulation (Has a very high resistance to fire attacks), Fog Generation (Has a high resistance to mist and other attacks that drop her precision), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but enhanced, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a spear for a long-range attack), Teleportation, Fog Generation (Can create a fog around herself), Darkness Manipulation (Showed here), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Has shown many times to be stronger than Sayaka, and this was even confirmed by Urobuchi at Animagic 2013. Was able to defeat Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars. Kept up with Mami for a good period of time and was able to harm her and cut her ribbons. Can also use a weapon called Aurora, which allows her to light the heavens. In Genesis 1:1 of the Bible, the term heavens is used for the physical universe, thus Kyoko is able to light the physical universe, making her this powerful), '''higher as a Doppel (her Doppel increases Kyoko's strenght and powers). Universe Level in Homura Tamura (Was stated to be able to swallow entire galaxies and even the whole universe) | Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars and then Gertrud, whom created a labyrinth containing a sun in the anime and several stars in Grief Syndrome) Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Has shown to be faster than Sayaka, whom speedblized H.N. Elly. Was able to dodge Mami's bullets even if their path was altered by Yuma, making them nearly impossible to dodge. Should be superior to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '''(Was able to block Oktavia's wheels which should be this heavy) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher as a Doppel. Universal in Homura Tamura | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Took hits from Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars. Withstanded two daggers from familiars and a hit from a witch, as well as an attack from multiple Wraiths and a kick from Mami), '''higher as a Doppel. Universe Level in Homura Tamura | Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Very High '(Should be at least comparable to Sayaka, whom fought witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem. Withstanded two daggers from familiars and a hit from a witch and was still able to fight after that) 'Range: Extended Melee Range '''w/ her modular spear. '''Tens of Kilometers '''w/ her Scorpion Spear. '''Universal w/ Aurora (Is able to light the heaven, which was implied to be infinite in size) | Unknown Standard Equipment: ' Soul Gem, Modular spear, Impulse Spear, Scorpion spear, Grief Seed 'Intelligence: Average '''for her age. '''Gifted in combat (Is a very skillful fighter who can use many techniques, such as Duplication and Illusions to trick her enemies. Was even able to fight Mami and cut her ribbons, knowing the power of her magic) | Below Average (She eternally wanders within the fog and can't remember what the horse that always accompanies her was) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thrust:' Strikes an enemy with her spear. **'Soaring Spear:' Throws her spear at a nearby enemy. **'Thrusting Strike:' Charges at an enemy with her spear. **'Sharp Thrust:' Strikes an enemy, dealing medium damage. *'Inquisition:' Calls a spear up from the ground to strike an enemy. *'Tri-Slash:' Strikes an enemy, dealing critical damage. *'Chain Barrier:' Creates an impenetrable wall in front of her. *'Iron Fist:' Spins her spear, striking three spaces nearby. *'Lightning Speed:' Strikes 3 spaces around her for high damage. *'Annihilation Hammer:' A full-body strike that knocks back enemies. *'Final Judgement:' Conjures a giant spear to deal damage to enemies. *'Want Some?:' Conjures up food to heal all allies. *'Conviction Crucifix:' Calls up an infinite amount of spears to strike enemies. *'Purifying Blaze:' Deals massive damage by sacrificing her HP. *'Rosso Fantasma:' Inflicts hallucinations to surrounding enemies. *'Seriously, I can't even watch this.:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Kyoko's Connect increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko's blast attacks by 70% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies to Kyoko by 60%. *'Kugatachi:' Kyoko's Magia allows her to use a giant Scorpion Spear. After Kyoko reaches the top of the spear, she surrounds herself in fire and charges her enemies at high speed, causing a massive explosion. It also increases Kyoko's attack by 25% and the damage inflicted by Kyoko's blast attacks by 45%. *'Doppel Ophelia:' When her soul gem turns black, Kyoko transforms into her Doppel, Ophelia. This Doppel's main abilities are manipulating mist, producing illusions, using suspicious hypnosis magic. When it appears, Kyoko is carried by a candle holder that runs around. After this, Kyoko jumps with the fluttering robe, which is the Doppel’s main body, uses 6 giant spears to trap her enemy, and charges it at incredible speed, surrounding herself in fire and using a huge spear, causing a massive explosion in the process. It also increases Kyoko's attack by 55% and the damage inflicted by Kyoko's blast attacks by 65%. *'Memoria:' Kyoko can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Changing into Swimsuits:' Decreases enemies' attack by 20% and has 30% chance of charming the enemy, so it can't attack. **'The Practice Continues:' Gives Kyoko 10% chance to stun her enemy, so it can't attack and takes increased damage from its weak element. **'Different Story: Mami and Kyoko:' Increases the damage inflicted by charged attacks to enemies by 15%. **'A Duo's Battlefront:' Increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko's Magia by 7.5%. **'Hope in Despair:' Gives Kyoko 15% chance to immediately attack her enemy after she takes damage. **'I'll Never Regret It:' Increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko's blast attacks by 35%. **'Just a Small Bite!: ' Increases the magical power gained by Kyoko by 20%. **'The Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka:' Increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko's Magia by 10%. **'Magical Halloween Theater:' Decreases enemies' defense by 40% and allows Kyoko to curse her opponent. **'Mundane Things:' Allows Kyoko to take a killing shot and survive with 1 HP. **'My School Life:' Gives Kyoko 20% chance of burning her opponent. **'Splash Party!:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies to Kyoko by 30% and increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko to her enemies by 35%. **'Unwavering Belief:' Increases the damage inflicted by Kyoko's blast attacks by 55%. **'Wolf for a Single Night:' Gives Kyoko 30% chance of charming the enemy, so it can't attack. Key: Kyoko Sakura | Ophelia NOTE: The HT at the top of some powers means Homura Tamura and is used for the powers showed by Kyoko of different timelines. Gallery kyoko1.jpg|Kyoko's official description in the Newtype magazine. kyoko2.jpg|Kyoko from the Blu-Ray Volume 4 Booklet. kyoko7.jpg|Kyoko's sketch from Magia Record. kyoko8.jpg|Kyoko during her transformation in Magia Record. kyoko9.jpg|Kyoko's transformation sequence. kyoko3.jpg|Ophelia from the Dengeki PlayStation 2012. kyoko4.jpg|Ophelia and her familiars. kyoko6.png|Ophelia from the Inukare Gallery. kyoko5.jpg|Doppel Ophelia's description from Magia Record. Video Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3